


A Birthday Boy Exclusive

by harryjamespooter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, Caught, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryjamespooter/pseuds/harryjamespooter
Summary: It's Harry's birthday tomorrow, and Ginny needs Harry to check the outfit that she's picked out for the celebrations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Imogen as a birthday present, and while I did print it out and give it to her, I decided to publish it as well! Happy birthday to my fave!

“Dad! Scorpius and Mr. Malfoy are here!”

Harry glanced up from the Daily Prophet and caught sight of the two Malfoys standing in the garden. Albus was standing by the back door with a smile on his face, gesturing for Harry to follow him. He placed his newspaper down and straightened his glasses as he followed his son out into the garden.

Albus rushed out and threw his arms around Scorpius in glee. Both boys seemed to pause for a moment, before untangling their arms and moving a few steps away from each other. Harry noted that both of them had flushed red cheeks, and frowned for a moment.

“Can I get you a drink, Scorpius? You look a bit hot.”

“No, thank you, Mr. Potter!” Scorpius squeaked, “It’s nothing!”

“Well,” Draco smiled tightly, “We better be off. I’ll deliver Albus back at about ten tonight by Floo, if that’s alright?”

“That’s great,” Harry nodded, “Have fun, Al. I’ll see you later tonight.”

Before he could say anything else, Albus had suddenly rushed forwards and thrown his arms around Harry in a very uncharacteristic hug. Harry froze for only a moment before lowering his hand onto Albus’ dark hair with a smile.

“Bye, Dad.”

Albus pulled away as quickly as he’d hugged him, returning to Scorpius’ side hastily. Harry beamed at him and gave the three of them a wave, and Scorpius suddenly blurted, “Happy birthday for tomorrow, Mr. Potter!”

Harry laughed and thanked him, and a moment later Draco took hold of both boy’s arms and Apparated away.

Harry felt positively glowing with pride as he stepped back into the house and closed the door behind him. Albus so rarely showed much affection, but after everything that had happened in the past year he had been trying to make the effort. Every time he did, Harry’s heart swelled just a bit more.

“Harry!” A voice sang from upstairs, “Could you come up here? I’ve got something to show you!”

“Coming, Gin!”

With a brief glance at his reflection in the kitchen window, he darted up the stairs and across the landing.

“What is it you’re showing me?” He asked hesitantly, and Ginny laughed from behind their closed bedroom door.

“I’ve got an outfit for your birthday dinner tomorrow, and I just wanted to know what you thought!”

“Right,” Harry twisted the doorknob and stepped into the bedroom. When his eyes fell on Ginny, his mouth fell open in surprise and he felt his cheeks flush.

“…Wha-?”

Ginny smirked, her brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She was lying across their bed, stark naked, her hair pulled up into a ponytail. “My special outfit for special occasions. My birthday suit. I bought it specifically for your birthday.”

“Funny,” Harry raised an eyebrow, “I’m sure I see you wear that particular outfit at least twice a day.”

“Then why do you still look at me like it’s the first time, every time?” Ginny teased with a grin. He started to say something, and then changed his mind. He was far too busy admiring the freckles scattered across her back, her thighs, her stomach… She was so incredibly beautiful, and every day Harry wondered how he’d been so lucky to have someone like her.

“Because I love you,” He rushed forwards all at once, allowing his hands to run across her smooth skin, “And I can’t quite believe I’ve got you.”

She smiled, and he watched as her eyelashes turned gold in the sunlight, “You make me feel like I’m seventeen years old every day, Harry Potter. Even if I have had three kids and I’m pushing forty.”

“Hey,” Harry’s hands stopped brushing her skin, “Who cares if you’ve had three kids? You’re still perfect to me. I love every part of you, Gin.”

There was a brief moment of silence, so he bent down and kissed her stomach, “I love you here.”

“Oh, really?” She laughed lightly, and he nodded.

“And here.” He kissed her thigh, “And here. And here and here and here.”

He kissed her foot and her neck and her shoulder and every square inch of skin that he knew so well. Eventually, she caught his chin and moved his lips up to her own, and he relaxed against her. Her lips were so soft beneath his own, and her skin so warm under his fingers. He tugged her hair out of her ponytail, and it fell about her face, framing her against the sunlight streaming in through the window. He watched her for a moment before pressing his lips against hers again. She began to pull at the hem of his t-shirt-

“Mum, do you have any wrapping pape- OH MY GOD.”

Harry pulled away from Ginny sharply, his eyes falling on James, who was standing in the door with a Weasley-red face.

“James!” Harry murmured, “I thought you were in Diagon Alley with Teddy?”

“Yeah!” James nodded, “Funny story- I’m back now!”

Ginny shifted behind Harry, and James screamed, “Oh _God_! You’re naked! You were having sex! I feel… I feel sick! I feel violated!”

“I’m actually fully clothed, James. Only your mum is naked. So no, we were not having sex.” Harry pointed out. James stared at him accusingly.

“You looked like you were pretty close! How can you… how can you live with yourself? That’s my mum!”

Ginny snorted as Harry cried, “That’s my wife!”

“How do you think you got here, Jamie?” Ginny asked softly, “Your dad and I weren’t fully clothed when you were conceived.” “Do you know what?” James shook his head, “That’s enough! I think I’m blind! I need Lily’s glasses! I can’t see!”

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

“Where does he get his dramatic nature from?” Harry asked, and a moment later they both fell about laughing.

“Please stop,” James began to back out of the room slowly, “Keep your hands off my mum. Please. Thanks. Bye. Have fun. No- don’t. Stop. Just… stop.”

He was almost out when Ginny called out, “James?”

“Yes?” He re-emerged, his eyes squeezed shut.

“The wrapping paper is in Al’s wardrobe.” She told him with a smirk.

“Great!” James choked out, staggering backwards into the hallway and slamming the door behind him.

There was a moment of silence as both Ginny and Harry stared at the door. Harry felt her hand brush against his shoulder.

“So,” She whispered to him, “What are your thoughts? On my birthday suit?”

“Ah,” Harry’s face broke into a grin, “I think it’s great. Although I don’t think James likes it much.”

Ginny seemed to ponder this for a moment before leaning forwards, “Well, I don’t think I’ll wear it tomorrow then. A birthday boy exclusive, I’ll say.”

Harry’s green eyes twinkled as he leant forwards and covered Ginny’s mouth with his own, “That’s the best birthday present I could imagine.”


End file.
